Thunderstorm
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Discontinued: During a Thunderstorm Mokuba contemplains about his brother and his cold attitude. He wonders if they need some distance, but watching Seto having nightmares can change a lot. And now he has to fight for his brothers soul.
1. first night

Disclaimer: I just write this for fun, it is not my intention to make money with this and I do not claim any Yu-Gi-Oh character as my own.

Zero-A.C.: Just a little story about my favourite brothers: Mokuba and Seto! Enjoy!

Thunderstorm

First Night

Mokuba woke up in the middle of the night. First he didn't knew why, but then it thundered again. When he looked outside the window he saw that it was raining heavily and the sky was covered with black clouds that where occasionally illuminated by lightning.

The young Kaiba didn't mind thunderstorms; in fact he liked them a lot, because they reminded him of his older brother.

When he was a small child he used them as an accusation to sneak into his brother's bed. With Seto by his side thunderstorms lost all their frightening power, as well as anything else, because of the power that his older brother emitted. Mokuba was easy to scare but Seto was different, he didn't fear anything or at least it seemed so.

But his little brother knew that there were things which could even scare Seto Kaiba.

One of them was that Mokuba could get hurt. Another one were things who couldn't be explained rationally. And above this all, the only thing Seto Kaiba feared truly was weakness.

Because weakness would lead to every other thing he feared.

So he did everything to be strong. In his mind that meant to be cold. A little too cold, for Mokubas taste.

Lately even he was affected by Seto's coldness. It was as if there was a distance between the two brothers, which increased every day a bit more. It was as if his big brother didn't trust him anymore and that hurt deeply.

Mokuba laid back on his bed.

Seto, Seto, Seto…over and over again this theme played through his mind. It wasn't so as if his big brother was the only thing he thought about, but sometimes it seemed that he was the only thing Mokubas world circled around. In fact it really seemed as if his brother was his only world.

He sighed softly. Maybe he needed some distance to his big brother, not mentally but physically. Maybe…

Mokuba stared at the dark ceiling and thought.

Who was he?

Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba's little brother.

But what else?

Mokuba didn't knew it. That was the problem. He didn't knew who he was without his brother. But he wanted to know.

This thought had occurred to him several times before and now it seemed that he really should find it out. But to find this out he needed distance to Seto.

His big brother hadn't paid much attention to him lately, so it wouldn't be such a problem to convince him to send Mokuba away. He could talk about this with him tomorrow.

Maybe he could go to a private school in North America or Europe.

While he thought about this, the door opened quietly. It was Seto. Quickly Mokuba pretended to be asleep.

He heard his brother walking silently through the room, and felt Seto's weight as he sat on his bed, felt elegant hands cover him with a blanket and slender fingers brushing softly through his hair.

And then he heard the quiet whisper of his older brother. "Sleep well, Mokuba."

His heart stopped for a second at the soft sound of Seto's voice, then his brother left the room. Mokuba couldn't do anything but watch him leave and as he saw his older brother in the door, illuminated by the light of the hall lamp, he almost cried.

It were the eyes of his brother that caused his tears. Those indescribable sad blue eyes.

End chapter one


	2. second night

Zero-A.C.: First of all: No, I haven't forgotten about the story! It's just, that this is new terrain for me. Normally I just write one-shots and I have the feeling, that this will be a little bit longer.

I'm used to re-read my stories about a hundred times before I'm satisfied with them, and even then, I'm never complete happy about one of my stories. Multi-chapter stories are a bit different and I'm a bit nervous about how it will turn out. And that English isn't my native language doesn't make it better, really! So please forgive me, if my grammar and spelling won't be the best…So much thanks to my Beta-Reader and boyfriend+kiss+

Besides this: Thanks for the reviews, I got, for the first chapter. I hadn't imagined, that there would be such an interest in this story. It was something my mind made up awhile ago and I decided finally to write it down. Thanks to all again!

And now: Enjoy the second part!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second Night

The next night Mokuba couldn't sleep again. But this time it wasn't because of another thunderstorm outside the mansion.

He hadn't talked with Seto about his thoughts of leaving. Mokuba couldn't, not after the last night, after seeing his brother's eyes. He had wanted to leave, but now, he was unsure about it.

Outside it was raining heavily.

Finally he gave it up. There was no way he could fall asleep. To much thoughts were running through his mind, thoughts about Seto. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, maybe it would help.

Mokuba still needed to know, who he was and where he belonged, but everything was so confusing. Why had Seto come to his room, and why had he looked so sad? It wasn't fair. When he finally thought, he had made a decision, things like this happen. Why?

Mokuba opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. Still thinking, he got a glass, he almost shed some of the milk, but were able to prevent it in the last Second. Slowly Mokuba began to drink.

The last weeks it had seemed as if Seto was hardly aware of his brother and every try to talk with him failed in about one minute. It was hard to stand this ignorance, of his older brother, when he was used to get even the tiniest bit of attention from Seto, even if his older brother had to do a lot of things. And running a company, inventing new hologram technology and planning the build of a new adventure park were a lot of things.

But in the Past his brother had been involved in more things than this: school, duelling and all the rest. Back then, he had got time for his little brother, no matter how small the amount of time was. Now it was different. Seto seemed to drift away and no matter how much Mokuba tried, he couldn't reach him.

This was completely frustrating. Over the last years he had lived with all of this, taking every bit of ignorance and cold manner from his brother with a smile. He didn't mind one bit of it. But lately it had gotten harder to accept it. Lately Mokubas own ignorance towards the behaviour of his brother had changed into awareness. Mokuba had got enough; he couldn't stay around his brother much longer. It was killing him.

Well, that was what he had thought the last weeks, but now it seemed so unimportant. Damn Seto!

He put the bottle back in the fridge. Still he had the feeling, that he couldn't sleep.

As Mokuba walked back to his room, he noticed something odd. The door of Seto's study room was open and no lights were on.

His brother couldn't be asleep, could he? It was half past twelve! And Seto never went to bed early. He always worked long and went to bed long after his younger brother. Besides this, he was always the first of the brothers, who was awake in the morning. Sometimes it seemed to Mokuba, as if Seto never slept at all. There was no possibility, that his brother could sleep right now, right?

Curious Mokuba went to his brother's room and opened the door carefully. He sneaked into the room and found Seto sleeping in his bed. A small smile spread over his face as he watched his older brother. Mokuba had never seen Seto asleep like this. It was as if their roles were reversed in this moment.

Seto looked much younger, than over the rest of the day. There was a calm, almost soft expression on his face, although there was still the image on it, as if he was thinking.

But then after a few minutes, something changed. Just a small switch in the Atmosphere, but it was enough, to make Mokuba shiver. Something old, sacred and long forgotten seemed to fill the room.

And then Seto began to talk in his sleep.

Mokuba couldn't understand his words. Not because Seto spoke too quietly, no, it was because he spoke in a language, his younger brother couldn't understand. And it scared him.

The voice of his brother was sad and the words he spoke in this old language must be sad as well. Just two words, two names, he could figure out in the whispers of his brother: Atemu and Kisara. The first was spoken with exhaustion and grieve, the second was spoken with love and guilt.

Then, from one moment to the other, the scenery changed again.

Seto's talking stopped abruptly and then, after some seconds of total silence, his head began to turn from one side to the other. First slowly, but then more frantically. It was, as if his older brother was fighting against something or someone.

And again he talked in his sleep. This time in their own language. "No … please … no … Mom don't go …" Seto spoke quietly and desperate, his breath was heavy and Mokuba began to worry about his brother. "No…Not him…not Mokuba…don't take him … Moki … NO …" Setos hands clutched into the sheets of his bed. His voice got a bit louder from second to second and even more desperate, almost pleading. Mokuba stood frozen besides the bed, completely shocked. "No … Mokuba … don't … come back … please …" Now Tears were streaming over Mokuba face, he couldn't take it longer. Finally his body reacted. He crawled into the bed of his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

Slowly Seto calmed down, his breath got more steadily and his head rested at Mokubas shoulder. "_Mokuba_…" his voice faded slowly and then he was deep asleep again. His younger brother was still sobbing and crying softly for a long time.

END 2.Night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. second night: decisions

Zero-A.C.: Okay, originally this was meant to be the last chapter, BUT my twisted mind made up some more chapters. Now I'm not sure if I should continue it, because I have no idea how the whole story will end. What do my readers think? Shall I continue or not? (Noooo I'm not begging for reviews…lalalalala…)

Well whatever, ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunderstorm Part 3

Thoughts and Decisions

Was his brother always having those nightmares? Was he always that haunted in his sleep? Then Mokuba could understand why Seto never slept much. While he was thinking about Seto, new thoughts began circling in his mind.

He remembered Yugi saying that he was the reincarnation of an Egyptian Pharaoh and his brother was the reincarnation of an ancient high priest, who battled against him. Seto had denied it. He had never been one to believe in that old Egyptian crap and the repeating talks of the World Rescue and most of all the annoying talks about the heart of the cards.

Although Mokuba kept wondering why Seto then believed that much in his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

But the point of it all was, that something was going on, that couldn't be explained rationally. Why else could his older brother read the text on this Egyptian god card? Why was he the only one who could use the cards beside Yugi, Bakura and that psycho Marik, who all claimed to be involved in ancient Egypt history? And now these strange dreams his brother had and his sleep-talking in another language, that sounded like ancient Egypt (although Mokuba never heard a word in this language before).

Maybe the words of Yugi were true, but then again Mokuba couldn't imagine Seto not being his brother. He couldn't imagine Seto as a cold hearted high priest with no one at his side who loved him. The truth was that he couldn't imagine Seto without him.

Since Mokuba could think his brother had always been at his side. There was no memory in his mind that wasn't attached to his older brother. To everything important that happened in his live Seto was connected. Seto was part of his life and part of Mokubas self. It was a truth that he had to accept, no matter how hard it was. But surprisingly to him it wasn't too hard to accept; in contrary to that it was very easily.

Seto was the most important person in his live and always would be. Mokuba might be going to study in a foreign country, meet a girl he liked, marry some day and maybe, one day, he would have his own children, but still the person he would rely on the most would be his brother.

So Seto was part of his entire live, always had been and always would be.

But how was it with Seto, what did Mokuba mean to him? The younger brother knew that he was the most important person for his brother, or so he still hoped, but Seto had been six years old when Mokuba was born, what meant that he had experienced a live without his younger brother.

Mokuba might be the most important person in Setos life nowadays, but for him there had been a live without Mokuba. And according to Yugi Seto once had an entire lifetime without him. Which meant that there must have been other persons who had been the most important to him, right? Maybe the two persons once called Atemu and Kisara.

So Mokuba wasn't that special.

Or was he?

Again Mokuba remembered how deeply Seto denied his ancient past, how desperate he tried to erase every shadow of a possibility that there had been another life, that there had been another life without Mokuba.

Maybe it was just because of the pain all those memories caused Seto; and it where painful memories, Mokuba was sure of it.

But then…

Mokuba studied the sleeping face of his older brother. A rare calm expression played over it, nothing like the tortured expression it bared during the nightmare. And During this nightmare hadn't Seto called for him? For him and none other? Hadn't the great CEO of Kaiba Corporation, best duelist alive and master of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who would never bow to anyone, pleaded to his younger brother?

As the thought of Seto pleading filled Mokubas mind, he was shaken. Again he could hardly suppress his tears. Damn, he wasn't a little child anymore! But Seto had taught him that if he cried it was okay, otherwise if someone else, especially Seto himself did it, it was a shame, a proof of weakness.

Most people called his older brother rational, but Mokuba knew better. Seto was one of the most irrational persons in the world. Why else would he despise it to bow to anyone, but would as well throw his life carelessly away if it was for his brother? Why would he hate it to lose and surrender to a person who wanted to take over his corporation and his live just because his brother stood in the way of victory? Why else would he help his greatest rival just because his little brother told him to do?

Seto was the last person to be rational in this world and Mokuba was the last person in this world to be irrational. Although it seemed to the outside exactly the different way.

And it was about time that Mokuba became rational again.

The truth was that he was the most important person for Seto, and the person Seto trusted the most. That was knowledge he inherited over a long time, so long that it had became a part of Mokuba. Something he never thought about, because it was so natural and a matter of fact, like scientific laws. Maybe that was the reason why it was so hard to accept for Mokuba.

Or it was because of the truth that came along with this. The truth was that Mokuba was the only one Seto would bow to, kneel down and take orders from. This was a new knowledge for Mokuba and it shook him to his core. To realize that he had such a deep impact and control over his brother was terrifying. Seto was the proudest man in the world and to know that out of all people it was him, his little brother, who held the most power over him, was just terrifying.

This time he couldn't suppress his tears.

He had been so wrong; he didn't needed distance to know who he really was on his own, because there was no only him. There was and would always be Seto and Mokuba. Nothing more, nothing less. Like the earth and the moon, they belonged together and Mokuba was Seto's moon, who shone for him in the deepest darkness.

Again he asked himself who he was.

He was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother.

End of story.

Those two facts weren't that important, but all what laid between them.

Seto despised his past for Mokuba, because his little brother hadn't been a part of it. He had made more then one sacrifice to protect his little brother, to stay with him and to give him everything that life had to offer. Seto took the role of a big brother, a father and a mother, at the age of twelve. Losing his own childhood in a game of chess he won against their adoptive father.

Of course he had done all the things he had done as well for himself, like creating the Duel Disk Systems, but then again it hadn't been for himself alone, right? He did it for others too and to fulfil his and Mokubas dream of seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly.

In his seek for victory Seto had made mistakes, grave mistakes, but he couldn't change them and so they both had to life with it. They did and not for the worst. But every decision and every mistake Seto had made in the past he had made for Mokuba and for both of them and what he thought would be the best for them.

Now Seto Kaiba paid the price. His soul was cursed; his heart shattered into thousand pieces and his eyes were covered with frozen tears.

But everything he did, he did to protect his brother. Now it was time for Mokuba to pay him back.

"Seto? Listen to me." he whispered, the form of his brother shifted in his arms, but didn't wake up. "Now I will pay your soul back", he continued quietly. "I'll do everything to give you the smile back you have lost and then we will laugh together again. I will hunt down the demons that haunts you and I will make you change the past into a memory that does not have any power over you."

Mokuba brought his lips to the ear of his brother. "You taught me that the past is of no importance, that I can have everything I want and that I can decide over my own destiny."

A small genuine smile played over his face. "You know, I am as stubborn as you. I will make you smile again and I won't give up, come what may. The past is of no importance and the future belongs to us."

He kissed his brother softly on the forehead. "I'm here to chase your darkness away, I'm here to enlighten your life, I'm here to heal your wounds, I'm here to watch over you, to protect you and nothing is going to take me away from you. Nothing will ever part us."

It was a prayer Mokuba spoke, a spell he cast over his brother.

END Part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero-A.C.: Yes I know this part was a bit weird, confusing and has a lot of grammatical mistakes(**SORRY**), but I HAD to write it and I couldn't reread it more then one time, because I think it's so sweet(Weird? Yes…). Personally I love this chapter and especially the end. Mokuba's thoughts are racing from one thought to another, but I think that it fits him. I really think that this boy is intelligent and strong, so…Argh…Okay, I give it up explaining myself, because I don't KNOW why I wrote it!

Now some comments to parts of the third chapter:

_Although Mokuba kept wondering why Seto then believed that much in his blue-eyes white dragons. _(Really, don't we all?)

…_best duelist alive… _(The emphasis is on the word ALIVE ;-))

_Why else would he despise it to bow to anyone, but would as well throw his life carelessly away if it was for his brother?_ (duelist kingdom; Fight against Yami) _Why would he hate it to lose, but then surrender to a person who wanted to take over his corporation and his live just because his brother stood in the way of victory?_(Noa(Seto could have won, but no! Really this episode was so sweet and sad!)) _Why else would he help his greatest rival just because his little brother told him to do?_(battle city finals Yami vs. Marik (Mokuba was SOOO cute in this episode AND Seto listened to him! Awww!))

_Of course he had done all the things he had done as well for himself, like creating the Duel Disk Systems, but then again it hadn't been for himself alone, right? He did it for others too and to fulfil his and Mokubas dream of seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly. _(That is a thought that occurred to me a lot, that Seto only created the holographic systems to see his Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly, and for nothing else. I mean he is REALLY obsessed with his dragon!)


	4. nocturnal visitor

_Zero-A.C.: Okay my dear reviewers, it is YOUR fault, that there is now a fourth chapter! So don't blame me for my grammar mistakes and for another confusing chapter! _

_It really took me some time, to write it and I don't know if the next chapter will be updated soon, or if it will be good, or if it will be longer…sigh_

_I would write faster, but my actual situation doesn't allow it. I'm starting studying AND the fact, that my Computer is in a different city, then I am is not a help either. Uwaaaah…I really, really miss my PC! _

_So, if someone has the urge to remind me, that I should update (I'm not telling names…g), please keep it back ;-)!_

_Okay until the next chapter! _

_And for now: Enjoy chapter four(and don't forget to review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nocturnal Visitor 

To get through to his older brother, Mokuba began to scheme. He made various plans to get Seto's attention and maybe a little smile. But things never work out as they are planned.

After one week Mokuba was frustrated.

After two weeks he was distressed.

After three months of unsuccessful attempts to reach his brother, he was again on the verge of giving up. But of course Mokuba was Mokuba, and being a Kaiba nonetheless, giving up was no possible option.

As he flung himself on his bed, he sighed heavily. He just needed to come up with a new idea. And that was the problem: Mokuba ran out of ideas. He tried almost everything: Pleading, Annoying, Threatening, Yelling, being responsible, being irresponsible, being a shadow; he even tried to involve others into his plan.

Although he regretted the last idea.

Joey was still mad at him for persuading him, to set up a blind date between their siblings. Not to speak of Seto either…

To say it had been a disaster, would be an understatement and completely horrible, would be a description, that came only close.

Of course, he tried all this things just for a few days, but Mokuba could tell, when a plan was working and when not. And nothing of his recent plans had shown any effect on Seto. Well, except the last one of course…But not in the way Mokuba had wished. Seto seemed to be more distant then ever. What was worse than that, Mokuba became the feeling, that his brother was pushing him away consciously.

Hell, did his brother even knew, what he was doing to him?

Mokuba almost jumped up. That was it! It was the simplest action of all, so obvious that it was too obvious to be seen. All he needed to do was to talk to his brother and tell him what he felt! How frustrating Seto's behaviour was. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

He settled back on his bed. Yeah, right, exactly, that's why: To get Seto's attention was hard enough, and to make him listen to a few sentences from Mokuba, was almost impossible. So how should he find a way, to actually tell his brother, what bothered him?

That was the problem, but problems were there to be solved. And this would be everything but easy.

For about an hour Mokuba starred at the ceiling and thought about new possibilities, to get his brothers attention. All he got was a headache. After another hour he felt asleep.

It wasn't a calm sleep, but one full of disturbing dreams.

In one of them, he and Seto were lost in a big Labyrinth; he tried to find his brother but was unsuccessful. He heard Seto behind one wall or corner, but when he got there, he heard his brother from another direction.

Then the scenery changed and he was in Kaiba Land. It was a nice sunny day and lots of visitors were there, to enjoy the attractions in the worlds greatest theme park.

Again Mokuba tried to follow Seto. He saw him, but when he tried to reach him, a group of tourists separated them. Then he needed to find his older brother again. One time, he saw him enter the White dragon train, but when he got there, the train drove off. And so the dream continued.

It was aggravating, exhausting and soon Mokuba was on the verge of crying out loudly in frustration.

At this point, he thought that someone called his name. It was only a whisper and when he heard it the first time, he thought it was a hallucination, his mind made up, to annoy him even more. But then the voice got more insistent. He had never heard this voice before, but it sounded familiar to him. Somehow he knew this voice.

"Mokuba." He turned around to see, where the voice was coming from, but couldn't make out its source.

"Mokuba, here." A bit unsure, he looked around.

"Come", the voice called for him.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked a little frightened.

"Please trust me." The voice sounded a bit desperate. "Follow me."

"Where are you?" He asked, now more curious.

"Here."

Mokuba tried to figure out from which direction the voice was coming and as it spoke for the last time, his eyes settled on the white dragon-shaped duel dome.

"Are you there?" he asked, figuring out, that this was a rather stupid question. But to his surprise the voice answered. "Yes, come, please."

While he went to the duel dome, the time around him seemed to slow down. Everyone around him stopped dead in their movements, like they were some dolls. Mokuba ignored it, although it made him shiver. He ignored as well the fact, that he could now search for his brother freely, but his curiosity about the voice was stronger.

Finally, he reached the entrance of the duel dome, but when he entered the building everything changed. From one moment to the other the sunlight was gone and replaced by darkness, only illuminated by the pale light of the full moon, which felt trough large windows. When Mokuba's eyes readjusted to the dim light he noticed that he was no longer in Kaiba-Land but back at the mansion. To be exactly he was in the large entrance hall.

But it didn't look like it was meant to be. The silky white and light blue tapestry and the marbled floor, in which Seto decorated the entrance hall, weren't there any more. As well as the statue of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon or the large painting of Mokuba and Seto with the Ultimate Dragon in the Background.

Instead the entrance hall was decorated with a wood panelling, dark green velvet tapestry and a dark carpet on the floor; there was as well this ugly grandfather clock.

Then, with a shock Mokuba realised, where he was, or better, in which time he was. The entrance hall looked like it had been the first time, the two brothers had set a step into this house. It was still a horrible memory for Mokuba and for a moment he felt again like the seven year old boy, clutching the pullover of his brother, just with the tiny difference, that there was no Seto to hide behind. Luckily there wasn't as well that eerie butler or Gozaburo.

To be exactly there was no one except Mokuba, who stood in the middle of the hall.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness. His voice echoed through the empty house. "Are you here?" No one answered him. Uncomfortably Mokuba began to shift from one foot to the other.

"Hello?" Again no one answered and he began to wonder if his decision to follow the voice had been the best idea.

He rubbed his arms and looked cautiously around.

Nothing.

Then out of nowhere the voice spoke again.

"Mokuba?"

He almost jumped, but was luckily able just to spin around. There she stood, the girl the voice belonged to. She was illuminated by moonlight which was reflected in her silver hair, that seemed to shine in a light blue. It flowed over her back, like a stream of water and some strands felt over her face and almost covered those incredibly blue eyes, which looked sadly at Mokuba.

"Hi", he said simply, because of lack of better words. A small smile appeared on her lips and she repeated his word with an almost shy tone.

"Are you the one who called me?" _What a stupid question_, Mokuba thought, but again he girl just smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was me."

"Why?"

Her smile faded and a serious expression passed over her face. "Because we have to talk."

Mokuba was a bit confused. "About what?" he questioned and rubbed his arms slowly. Somehow he still felt uncomfortable in this entrance hall.

Again there was a small smile on her face, more a light in her eyes then anything else, but as well that sad and serious expression.

"About someone, who is very important to both of us." The blue eyed girl answered softly and confused Mokuba even more.

"Seto? You know him?"

"Yes I do."

"But…how?" He gesticulated helplessly in midair and suddenly a whole bunch of questions came over his lips. "I mean, why is he important to you? Where did you meet him? Why are you here? Why did we never met before?" She blinked several times, taken aback by the load of questions and than she began to giggling.

Now it was on Mokuba to blink a few times. "Hey stop laughing. My questions aren't that stupid." He said, a bit sulkily.

Somehow the beautiful girl stopped laughing. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to laugh about you." She said and again she was serious.

Mokuba pitied it and was a bit angry with himself that he stopped her laughter, because it fitted her and somehow he felt, that she never had laughed much. "It's okay. I know." He said with a small voice.

For a few seconds they just stood there and said nothing. Then she held out her hand. "Do you want some answers?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Then let us go to the living room. It will be more comfortable there." He took the offered hand and followed her. For the first time he noticed her outfit. It was simple, almost shabby, only a worn out sand coloured dress, but somehow it even made her look more graceful.

They sat down on the couch and again Mokuba felt uncomfortable. Not because of her presence, he really liked her being there, but again because of the room itself. Like the entrance hall it looked exactly the way, it did, when Gozaburo had still been alive.

Not the living room, he was used to, with a crème-coloured soft carpet, a large marbled fireplace with a Portrait of both brothers hanging above it, a large white leather couch and a small glass desk in front of the large windows for Seto's PC. Again there was that sickening wood panelling on the walls, the nasty dark green carpet on the floor and the uncomfortable old couch, that had exactly the same colour, as the walls and the carpet. Luckily, there was no portrait of Gozaburo over the grey fireplace, which seemed to look down at everyone and told them silently that they were worth nothing.

She felt his aversion against the place and squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't change this place."

He smiled a bit and gave the squeeze back. "It's okay. I can stand it." Mokuba looked down. "It's just, that I don't like this place too much." He admitted.

She nodded understandingly. "Do you want the answers to your questions?" she asked. Mokuba looked straight into her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"You have to know Mokuba, that this is a dream. Your dream, partly. But I am not." Mokuba didn't quite understand what that meant, but she explained it to him, her blue eyes fixed on a fictional point behind him. "I'm a memory, almost forgotten. A memory loved, but not accepted by your brother."

The beautiful girl smiled, let go of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I know your brother for a very long time and I met him in places, long and better be forgotten. He saved me, saved my life and my soul. Don't ask why and how", she interrupted him with a simple gesture of her hands, before he could ask his Questions.

"He did, that's all that matters. I'm sure he doesn't know for himself. But for all he had done, I made a promise. I promised, that I would do all the things for him, he had done for me. But lately I have the feeling, that I failed." With the last sentence she looked sadder then ever before.

Mokuba had thousands of questions in his mind, he wanted to ask her, but he held them all back, because he felt, this wasn't the time to ask them.

The blue eyed girl shook her head and then her eyes focused again on Mokuba. "I'm here because I know what Seto is doing to you. I want to help you and I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because you are the only one, who can help me. Or better to say, who can help Seto." She took his hand again and looked at him intensely. "Listen to me Mokuba. Your brother…, his soul is parted and he is lost between these both sides. He is weakened and now darkness makes use of it." Her gaze shifted again to the point behind Mokuba.

"I promised to be his light, but I can't reach him. My song doesn't reach him like it used to do."

Again her eyes fixed on him. "But you can reach him." She said.

Mokuba shook his head and led go of her hand. Again he was confused like the day Joey actually said something intelligent. "I don't understand. What is happening with Seto and why is it happening to him?" He ruffled his hair. "And what can I do?" He looked desperately at the girl. "I have the feeling that I've already done everything I could do!"

She stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "That's not true. You've done not even half of what you could do. What you are capable of! There is just one thing you shouldn't forget: Never forget, what you mean to your brother and never give up hope." Her voice was forceful and her blue eyes sparkled with a light he hadn't seen before.

And in this moment, when he finally realized, that he knew these eyes, he felt something pulling at him. The room went darker with every second and then it grew more distant. The blue eyed white haired girl had let go of Mokuba and began to vanish with room.

"Wait! Who are you?" He called out.

Again the girl just smiled. "We met each other before. That's everything important for now."

And then she was gone.

Mokuba blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the morning light, that felt trough the curtains. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. That had been the strangest dream, he ever had. But while he dressed up he wondered, if this truly had been only a dream.

Still he could recall every detail of the beautiful girl, especially her intense blue eyes and her soft voice. He had the feeling, that he knew both of it, for a long time. She had been so familiar to him and at the same time was so unknown.

All day long he was haunted by the look in her eyes, as she told him, what he shouldn't forget and it gave him new strength. A different strength then he had found in the night when he had seen his brother having nightmares. It was not like a prayer that repeated itself in his head; it was a song that played in his heart. A powerful song, like the roar of a dragon.

End chapter four

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zero-A.C.: And how did you like it? _

_Did you figured out who the girl of Mokuba's or rather Seto's dreams is I just had to bring her up, after all, she is my third favourite character and I promise you, that she will play a key role in this story…_


	5. Seto's heart

_Zero-A.C.: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Yes, I know it took me eternity to update, but I just could write on this story every second weekend…The next chapter will take some time as well, but I said I will update and I will (Even if it takes eternity…)!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and this time especially to Afiong Bassey for going on my nerves ;-), really thanks._

_And now for all who haven't given up on this story, enjoy the next part!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Seto's heart**

Again Mokuba was having the dream in which he followed Seto through KaibaLand and again there seemed to be no way to reach his brother.

"Seto, wait for me!"

Mokuba repeated the sentence more than a hundred times, or so it seemed to him, but never did his brother hear him. Never before had Mokuba felt like this before. Felt like he had been left behind by his brother. Even if Seto hadn't slowed down his pace or gave him a look of notification, Mokuba always had have the feeling his brother waited for him to get on the same level he was. But not now.

Seto didn't noticed him at all, although Mokuba's throat was aching from the loud crying.

Finally he stopped running after his older brother. Bitterness filled him as he watched Seto leaving him alone. There was no way to get near Seto at the moment and so there was no need to follow him. Mokuba turned around to leave Kaiba Land, as his eyes settled on the Duel Dome. He remembered the beautiful girl and the talk they had and wondered if she would be there again.

As he reached the entrance of the Duel Dome and entered, he found himself back at the mansion.

Mokuba was irritated, because something had changed in the big entrance hall. It wasn't capable at first, but then it hit him what was different to his first visit. Now the house looked more like he was used to it. More white. It was just a small change, but it was enough to be noticed by Mokuba.

The moon was still shining through the high glass windows but was now reflected by some white marble.

"Hello? Are you here?" He asked into the empty entrance hall.

"Mokuba?" A hopeful voice answered out of the living room. "I am here." Quickly he went to the room just to stop abruptly in the open door. His jaw dropped a bit at the sign of the living room. If the change in the entrance hall was noticeable, here it was amazing.

Still there was this ugly tapestry and wood panelling, but now there was as well the crème-coloured carpet, the white leather couch and the marble fireplace. Still the picture of the two brothers was missing.

"You like it?" A soft voice asked with slight amusement. Mokuba closed his mouth, blinked several times and then focused on the girl. "How…" he gestured a bit helplessly around. "Have you done this?" he wanted to know with curiosity.

The beautiful girl laughed a bit. Her mood seemed to have increased since the last time they've met. Blue-Eyes sparkled with joy as she shook her head. "No, this wasn't my doing."

"But…Who then…How?"

She stepped a bit closer and took his hand. "You, Mokuba, you have done this." He still didn't understood anything. The girl noticed his confusion and sighed. Then she led him to the couch and offered him to sit down. When they both sat on the couch her expression grew serious.

"I think I have to explain a lot to you, right?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, would be nice. Because in the moment I don't understand much."

She seemed to think a moment how to explain it to him before she started to tell him a story, Mokuba was sure Seto wouldn't believe if his life depended on it. But fortunately for the girl, he wasn't his brother and at the moment desperate enough to believe in any answer that brought some structure into this whole mess.

"You remember when we talked about your brother and that you are maybe the only one who can reach him?" Mokuba nodded. "It seems as if your attempts were successful." A tiny smile appeared on here face and she stood up again. "You see this is your brothers heart, an image of it."

"What do you mean with this?"

"It's hard to explain, but I try." She said. "You see, every human consist of four parts: body, soul, heart and mind. The form of our body changes with age and lifestyle, but after all it is solid and in its basic form always stays the same.

The three other parts are not solid, but that does not mean that they can't have a form. But different to the body this form can change completely. It's bounded to our feelings, dreams, hopes, fears and to everything that had happened to us in the past. The form of soul, heart and mind is changing every second and it shows our state of these three parts. Do you understand this?"

Mokuba nodded again. "Yes. But you said this is Seto's heart. How can you be here, or I? And why does it have this form?" he asked and meant the whole mansion.

"One answer at time." She said and smiled a bit again. "For most people the form of their heart is what they call their home, and in this case it's no difference. For your brother this mansion is his home. So his heart has the same form." Mokuba frowned. _If our mansion shows the status of his heart, we're in real trouble._ He thought but was distracted by the girl who continued to speak.

"And I am here because I am just a memory. I am not real, like I told you last time, so I can wander through his heart, soul and mind freely. And you are here because…" She shrugged helplessly.

"Because you called me?" Mokuba asked.

The girl shook her head. "No I called you because I could do it; I just used the opportunity when I felt your presence." She sighed. "I know you are here to help your brother and I have an idea how you came here."

"And how?"

The beautiful girl looked straight into his eyes. "You and your brother share a bond that is more powerful then anything I have ever seen in this world. It is not only Love that you share, but as well a dream. A dream that is very important to both of you. A dream which is the door between your souls, hearts and minds." She said.

Mokuba stared at her as this statement burned into his mind He was kind of shocked. Maybe because of the answer or maybe because he knew that this was true, Mokuba couldn't say. He leaned back against the white leather couch.

_A dream…_

"Kaiba Land…" he whispered. _A place were children like us could go and feel like every other child. A world where technology is not used for war…_ Mokuba closed his eyes. One tear rolled over his cheek.

He wiped it away, now somehow angry with himself. Then he sat up and regained his composure. "Last time you said that darkness is making use of my brother, what did you mean with that?" Mokuba changed the theme.

She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly was interrupted. A loud howl was heard outside the mansion. An angry and dark howl. Her eyes widened in shock and Mokuba jumped up.

"What was this?"

The blue-eyed girl took his hand. "You better go now."

"But…" he protested.

"No! Go now!" she repeated. And then she let go of him and ran out of the room. Her white her flew behind her, like two wings. The last thing Mokuba saw before the room drifted into darkness was a blinding flash of white light. Then he was back into his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zero-A.C.: Okay, I really think the sentence Mokuba used most in the entire series was: "Seto, wait for me!" next to "Big brother!"…. I just love Mokuba!_

_Again sorry for any mistake in this story!_


	6. written in dust

_Zero-A.C.: Welcome to chapter six! I know it took me forever to update, but I hope this chapter will make up for the time you waited. It is longer then the rest (really long) and some parts just gave me the creeps to write._

_So please enjoy! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Written in Dust

The next time he found himself in the dream about Kaiba Land, Mokuba didn't even try to find his brother but went directly to the Duel Dome. Again he found himself back at the mansion, but was shocked at the sight of it.

Almost every white spot had vanished. Green and brown were again the dominating colours of the mansion. But it still looked better then on his first visit.

This time there was no need to call for the beautiful girl. She already awaited him with sad blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, while carefully approaching her. "Why did this place changed again? And what was this howl last time?"

She gave him a pained smile. "We are not the only ones who fight for your brothers soul."

"What…" He swallowed. "What kind of creature was it?"

The girl shook her head. "Not now. I explain to you later."

A sigh escaped his lips. Later, it was always later, but when things kept going like this, maybe soon there would be no later. For now he accepted her answer and looked around in the entrance hall. If this happened every time when he succeeded in helping Seto, this was really a hopeless business.

The girl watched him and seemed to read his thoughts. "No it's not hopeless. Look around and remember how the place looked like when you first came here. It's just a small change, but at least it is a change. It will take time and it will be hard, but no one ever said this will be easy." She looked pleadingly at him. Tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't give up, Mokuba. Please don't."

He blinked several times, and tried to concentrate on the ceiling. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

She was surprised about his question but finally nodded shyly. "Yes." She whispered.

Mokuba sighed, took her hands and watched her, a bright smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry, I won't give up. I am as stubborn as him. He is my brother and I rather die then let him down. And besides this: things never are easy with my brother."

Now a tiny smile appeared on her face as well. "I think it's time to tell you everything."

As they walked towards the living room Mokuba noticed that she limped. "What is with you?" He asked as he supported her.

"Like I said, we are not the only ones who fight for your brothers soul." A grim expression appeared on her face for the split of a second.

They reached the couch, which was luckily still white, and sat down. For a moment the beautiful girl just sat there and looked at the floor. Mokuba gave her time to gather her thoughts, before she told him everything about what was going on.

"Long ago in an ancient past…" she started but Mokuba realised soon that this wasn't going to be a fairy tale but rather a horror story.

The girl told him tales about seven items, created with the blood of -if not innocent- but free people. These items were created to protect a country, but the price was terrible. Because those who created the items didn't knew that each of this items held more or less a part of an old evil. It was a spirit locked away to protect the entire world from it's reign of shadow creatures, and now was awakened with their creation.

This evil made use of the only survivor of the small village whose people were killed in the name of Egypt. Filled with hatred and accompanied by a mighty creature this man caused damage and destruction all over the country. He was about to create a new world covered in shadows and eternal despair. A world that would end in total destruction.

The pharaoh and his trusted high-priests tried to stop him. But one after one the high-priest were beaten by him, before he finally could be stopped.

One of them even changed sides. This man was the brother of the former pharaoh and the man who sacrificed hundreds of people to create the seven items. For this he had abandoned his wife and only son, who didn't knew about his noble ancestry. But through his son didn't knew about the royal blood running through his veins, he managed to become one of the mightiest persons in Egypt. Seeing this success his father decided that his son should be king of Egypt and not his brothers son.

Evil made him an offer the old man couldn't refuse: the promise that his son would be pharaoh. But the younger high-priest refused to betray his king and through his father tried to control his mind, he defeated him with the help of a dragon.

Meanwhile the evil truly awakened and began to destroy the pharaohs capital city. A fight in which many died and even the powerful dragon was defeated resulted. But finally the Pharaoh managed to unite the power of the Egyptian Gods and defeated the Evil. But again a high price had to be paid for victory. The Pharaoh needed to seal his own soul away with this of evil and leaved his destroyed country behind.

But before he did so he told his cousin, the young High-Priest, to rule over Egypt. And so a new era was born, the era of peace under protection of a dragon.

The beautiful girl told Mokuba as well another story. A sad story about an undying love.

A story about a young girl that were captured by bandits, and was freed by a boy with blue-eyes and brown hair. The only thing she knew about him was his name, but she swore to repay him for his help.

Meanwhile his village was attacked by the same bandits who had captured the girl, but when they burned down the boys house and attacked him a dragon appeared in the ruins and fire over the village and killed the men.

Years later the girl wandered through the desert to find the boy who saved her. She felt the time had come to repay him for rescuing her, and that he was in danger. But when she came to the capital, people treated her as a danger and threw stones at her. In this moment the boy appeared, now an outgrown young man in the status of a High-Priest and saved her again.

He brought her to the palace and hid her from his king. But another Priest, then man who was his unknown father, put her in a fight of life and death against prisoners and their soul monsters.

The young priest couldn't stand this and helped her by summoning his own soul monster. For a moment it seemed as if they both were save, but one of the prisoners was saved by his monster and was going to attack them. Unable to move or to make use of his monster, the priest and the girl hang over a dark pit. But in this moment the Dragon returned, more powerful then ever and rescued them.

The girl was unconscious and only awakened when she felt that he was in danger. The dark priest wanted his soul but she swore this man would never get the soul of her High-Priest. She came in time to rescue the one who once saved her, but to protect him she had to sacrifice herself.

Her life ended in a brilliant flash of white light, and in it was born a creature which was virtually invincible. The Dragon awakened and would never leave the one it protected.

At this time the girl stopped and stood up; her hand pressed against her mouth.

"Is everything alright?" Mokuba asked concerned.

She shook her head. "Yes, yes everything is all right." It was only a whisper.

He studied the beautiful girl intensely before he spoke again. "Kisara?"

She spun around and stared at him in shock.

"Is that your name?" He said softly. When she had started to tell the story Mokuba had been aware, that this must have been the story Yugi had mentioned sometimes. That this was the past of the spirit that had lived in his puzzle for a long time – and the past of Seto. And Mokuba had remembered the night when he had seen his brother having nightmares. The two names that had escaped his mouth; and if Mokuba remembered right he was sure that Thea once used the name Atemu to refer to the other Yugi.

It just leaved one name to figure out, and after all the beautiful girl had told him, he was sure that she was the girl High-Priest Seto once loved. That her name was Kisara.

Finally she whispered. "How do you know?"

"Seto, he talked in his sleep." It was the only answer he could give her.

She nodded.

"So it is? Are you Kisara?"

Again she stood just there and stared at him, then she turned her gaze away. Somehow she seemed to be lost. "I don't know." She said, her hands dropping to her side.

"I don't know."

X X X X X

Mokuba gave her time to think and left the room to take a walk around the mansion. He still absolutely wanted to know what was going on with his brother and more then this he wanted to know what her story had to do with it.

But he assumed that this wasn't the right time to ask her.

So instead he walked around on the ground floor and opened some of the doors, but never did he found something interesting. Most of the rooms looked the same: A mixture between present reality and memories. Finally he decided to go upstairs and take a look on Seto's and his own bedroom.

Slowly he went up the creacking wooden stairs, which he had hated so much. Fortunately Seto had replaced them with marble, at least in reality. The corridor that followed it, didn't lifted Mokubas mood in a bit. Dark and empty it seemed to end in nothingness. Mokuba shuddered.

They were definitely in trouble. He approached the door towards his own room and opened it.

A small gasp escaped his mouth as he looked inside.

Mokubas own room wasn't in the state like every other room in this mansion. There was no struggle between the present and the past form of it. In fact it looked exactly like it did in reality. Every bit, including the colour of his sheets, looked like his room. When he went inside and dared to open he wardrobe he found out that even his clothes were the same.

It was just amazing and Mokuba run out of his door to the other side of the corridor, where Seto's room was. Maybe it looked as well as it did in reality! But as soon as he flung up the door Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no…" he whispered in slight shock.

It was the exact opposite to his own room. Instead of looking like it did in reality, or like a mixture between reality and past as the rest of the mansion, Seto's room looked exactly the way it once had been. Like in the time were Gozaburo still lived. Just with one tiny difference-everything was covered with a thin layer of dust. Mokuba frowned. Whatever was going on with his brother was definitely worse then he could have ever imagined.

Carefully he stepped into the room, small clouds of dust began to swirl around his feet. His hands wandered over one of the shelves, leaving traces of his presence. Following an idea Mokuba began to write something in the dust on the window seat.

_I will always love you, big brother. Never forget that. Mokuba_

He smiled as he reread it again. Yes, should Seto know that he had been here, should he keep it in his heart. Mokuba stepped back and exited the room, silently he closed the door. Again he was surprised as was back in the corridor. Everything seemed to be a bit lighter this time.

As he went back to the entrance hall even the amount of white marble had increased again. Mokuba took a look inside the living room but the girl wasn't there. He could have searched for her but decided otherwise. Maybe she truly needed her time and beside this it wasn't easy to find someone in this large mansion.

He sat down at the couch and thought about what he could do next. His eyes wandered over the fireplace to the window. For some reason he had never looked outside, or better to say he never noticed.

Slowly he stood up and moved closer to the window and with each step he came closer, the outline of the surrounding became sharper. First he only saw the wide grey sky, covered with dark rainy clouds and the green park outside the mansion. But the closer he came he saw more and more the things that laid behind the border of their estate; or better to say what didn't laid behind.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing but a great sand plane and the dark sky above it, occasionally illuminated by lightning.

"I really don't like this." He murmured to himself and rubbed his arm.

"Mokuba?" The boy almost jumped. "Sorry, I didn't wanted to frighten you."

"It's okay, but next time: don't be so silent, okay?" He smiled at the girl. She nodded and returned a faint smile. For a moment they both remained silent, before she decided to speak.

"Do you want to hear how the story continued?"

Mokuba was surprised by her question. He had thought that she maybe wanted to talk about her name, but she seemed not ready for this. So he decided to leave this topic until she decided to tell him what she had thought about as he had left her. If she ever wanted to talk about it...

"Yes, of course I want to hear the end." He answered and gave her a reassuring smile. She took his hand and manoeuvred him back to the couch.

"No one said that the end is already written." She said mysteriously and then she continued.

"Most of what happened, you already know, maybe not consciously, but you do. You were there when it happened."

Mokuba looked at her irritated, but didn't disturb her.

"Millenias after all this happened what I told you already, the story continues…" and so Mokuba learned more about the millenniums artefacts. The girl told him that the soul of the pharaoh had been locked away in the millennium puzzle which could only be solved by a human with a kind and pure heart, someone like Yugi Muto.

But with the release of the pharaohs spirit this old evil would as well be released, inherit in a ring with more dark power then any other item. Nevertheless the puzzle needed to be solved, because the pharaoh needed to go to afterlife and find his rest. If he didn't a danger greater then this old evil would arise. A danger that meant all worlds – the world of the living, monsters, shadows and the world of death- would merge into another and no shadow game or punishment would be worse.

To find his rest the pharaoh had to bring all millenniums items together and open the door between live and death. Before he could bring them together those items needed to be purified.

This could only be done by beating their recent owner in a shadow game or with a creature of pure light. And so the battle began again. And finally every item had been purified from the evil that had laid inside them, except the puzzle. Last item had to be freed from evil by the one who solved it and this was as well the only way to free the pharaohs soul and open the door to afterlife.

At this point Mokuba recalled the events of battle city and the duel of Yugi against his other half.

"So finally every owner of an item had been beaten, right?" he interrupted her.

The girl nodded. "Yes, in one or another way." Something like a proud expression ghosted over her face. "And not all of them by the pharaoh." She added.

"My brother?" Mokuba guessed as he thought about the duel of Seto against Ishizu.

The blue eyed girl nodded. "Yes, he beat the owner of the millenniums necklace. That naïve woman who thought the future can not be changed and that Seto Kaiba would trust a god more then me."

Mokuba looked at her in surprise, he hadn't thought that she could be so, well, jealous. More then that he wondered what she meant by her last statement. "…more then you?"

Again she nodded, and some more strands of her white hair felt into her face. "I thought about what you've asked me before." With a swift move of her hand she put them back. "if I am Kisara."

"And…?"

Her hand played with one of the strands, before letting go. "I once was her, once I was Kisara, yes. But now…" Her hand came resting in her lap. "I am not anymore. I lived too long under another name. My entire being had changed. I am not the girl I once was and never could be again." She said with a determined and firm voice.

"Now I'm a guardian for the one I love, his treasure and his trusted partner. I'm not Kisara anymore." At the last words her beautiful eyes closed and a smile played across her face and somehow it gave her the air of something wild, uncontrolled and truly powerful.

"I am not Kisara anymore." She repeated and her eyes opened again, now containing a freedom that hadn't been there before. "I am the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes."

The beautiful girl looked at Mokuba and her smile widened a bit. "And I definitely don't like it if someone plays with his mind. No human and no monster either."

Mokuba starred at her as if she had really become said Dragon. After a while he found his voice back, but the only think he managed to say was: "Wow!" He repeated it several times, before he could think of a real sentence. "You mean you are one of the White Dragons? I mean you are the White Dragon?" By now the girl had started to laugh.

"Yes I am."

He starred a moment longer at her then sighed. "Okay so it would be okay if I call you Blue-Eyes."

"That would be nice. It sounds better then Kisara." She agreed.

Mokubas mind was reeling. "So in the fight of my brother against Ishizu, did you interfere?"

"Like I said, I don't like if someone plays with his mind. That's why I, well, reminded him of our bound." A faint flush appeared on her cheeks. "With some unorthodox methods, I have to admit."

Suddenly Mokuba flushed as well as his imagination gave him a not so appropriate idea. "Oh…"

The girl noticed it and her flush deepened. "No, I mean not in this way." She said hastily and as Mokuba catched her eyes they both smiled at each other.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"No it's okay. I think I should have said it different." She sighed. "I activated the millenniums rod to show him something from the High-Priests past. After all it wasn't that hard, because it once belonged t the old Seto and wanted to help him."

"Oh…" it seemed as if he was repeating himself, but neither of them minded. For a moment they both sat there in silence, thinking for themselves about the recent conversation.

It had been a surprising revelation to Mokuba that she was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon he had been so familiar with all his life. The creature that was the symbol of his brother, Kaiba Corp. and a new era. But what surprised him even more was the fact that he wasn't so much surprised at all, that it was so easy to accept her words for true.

"Blue-Eyes? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When I was a child, I drew a card for my brother, you know? I was having a dream afterwards that we would fly on the back of a white dragon. Was this just my imagination or was…" he shrugged.

"If it was me? Yes, yes this was me." She answered softly.

Mokuba nodded and they went silent again. It was a comfortable silence, but soon a thought entered his mind again. The same he had before, where this story was leading to. It was very interesting, but he had no idea what this all had to do with his brothers situation. And hell he needed to know what truly was going on. So he asked.

The white haired girl looked him deep into the eyes again and nodded. "Right you need to know." But as she began to talk, they were interrupted.

By nothing but a loud howl. The same dark howl that had interrupted them the last time.

Her face lost all it's colour instantly and became grey. "No, not again, not so soon." She whispered in shock. Mokuba had frozen in his place. Blue-Eyes was the first of them to overcome the shock and dragged him up.

"You must go. I never thought that he would come back so fast, he never did…"

But Mokuba freed himself from her grasp. Instead he took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "No I am not going. Tell me first what you were going to tell me! Please." He added the last world softly.

"We don't have the time…"

"Yes we have!"

A new howl shook the walls of the mansion. She looked around, haunted. "Mokuba please go." She begged.

"No!" He insisted and again forced her to look up on him. "You're right we don't have time. We don't have time to argue about this. Tell me now, because I can't wait any more. I waited long enough for an answer."

She nodded hastily. "Right…" Blue-Eyes tried to calm herself down. "Right." She took a deep breath and Mokuba felt her shudder.

"Remember what I told about the creation of the seven items, about the evil living in them and the old evil that awakened with them? How they could be purified? Did I told you that the evil inside the items could influence a weak soul, or that they could bring a bit of this darkness into a heart?

All of them were purified in the end, but there was a mistake. One of the items, the first one that had been purified had gotten into the hands of the body that was possessed by this old evil and so was infected again.

This item, the millenniums eye, was given by the old evil to your brother.

It infected him with the seed of this evil and now it's growing, it had grown all the time over the years. It has grown faster every day and now it's barely awakened."

All this was said in a rush. So fast Mokuba barely understood what she said, but his mind took hold of the most important.

"So this thing, this creature outside there, this is the old evil you talked about?"

"Yes this is it, the old evil, this is Zork." Blue-Eyes said, her look now hard and full with anger. "And it wants your brothers soul, his mind, even his body to reawaken and destroy the world. "

Mokuba froze. A howl let the glass of the windows vibrating. And as he looked outside them, he saw it.

He saw Zork.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened in horror.

Blue-Eyes turned around and yelped, than she pressed him back. "Go." she whispered. Her voice trembling with determination. "Go!"

Her last demand brought him out of his stupor. "But…"

"Go!" she yelled at him.

"You're still hurt!" he pointed out.

"Don't worry." She said darkly as she went towards the windos, still slightly limping. "I have fought worse fights then this, in worse states then this. And now GO!"

With this Mokuba sat up in his bed, covered in sweet, his heart beating hard against his chest.

Things were going down fast, but little did he knew that soon everything would come crashing down. And that he would find himself in a fight not only for one soul, but three souls.

If not more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zero-A.C.: Yeah I know I am mean to end here. And yes I brought Zork back! Oh and Moki is going to fight him!_

_And yes the summaries of the ancient Egypt story just freaked me out, it took forever to write it and I hated this part, but I loved the part about Seto's room, the girls name and the last part._

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review and if not review as well, because I need to know what you think about this chapter. It is really important for me to know so please review! Okay? xsmilex_


End file.
